


Precious Treasure

by GoNEF



Series: A thin Line between Love and Hate [1]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Damian and Jon have a fucked up relationship, Fucked Up, M/M, Overprotective Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: No one should mess with Jonathan Kent, unless they wanna die





	Precious Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desolationofzara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationofzara/gifts).



> Alright you guys so I decided to write a dark Damijon series and this is part one of the series. You guys are more than welcome to send me any prompts if you have any ideas. Now please, please, please read this note.
> 
> These are dark fic series which would include a lot of graphic material, this particular story contains a fucked up relationship between Jon and Damian. So please if you don’t like it don’t read it !!! Also I want to add that there is torture as well as mention of killing okay now that we got that out of the way I hope you guys enjoy it ^^

Jonathan “Jon” Kent stared out the window, watching as the world went by on such a perfect sunny day.

He didn’t have to be outside-or have the window open-to know that the weather was perfect; not to hot or too cold but a beautiful breezy day, a rather rare day for Gotham.

He wanted to go outside and enjoy the day, a beautiful day such as this should not go to waste. And yet, he chose to remain indoors; he knew that if he so much as stepped outside he would be punished. Or worse, his father might suffer some type of punishment and he would have to watch as his father suffered because of him.

Taking a deep breath Jon stood up from his seat and headed to  _his_ office. Maybe if he asks nicely he might let him go and enjoy some fresh air maybe if he even offer a blowjob or two he might even let the half-kryptonian go by himself.

Arriving at his door Jon stared at the wooden barrier that stood between him and Gotham’s ruler. He prayed and hoped that he was in a good mood and no one did anything to turn it sour, if he was he might be easier to persuade to let him leave, if not Jon may or may not have to offer himself, so he can take his anger and frustrations out on him and not on innocent people i.e. his prisoners.

Raising his hand, he was just about to knock on the door when he heard a small coughing sound. Turning around he spotted the family butler-Jon secretly wondered if the man was immortal since he has been around the Family since the previous master was a child and he continues to look the same age with each passing year.

“Young sir, the Master wanted me to inform you that he wants you to spend the day outside and enjoy it,”

Jon stared at The Butler, he…he wanted him to go and enjoy the day? He wanted him out of the house? That was a first, not once did he allow Jon to leave the mansion unless he had permission or one of his older brothers was with him.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about this, and to be honest he did not want to take the bait and go spend the day outside of the mansion, even if it was a perfect day, after all if he was sending Jon away without protection then he had to have an alternative motive and if Jon had to guess it involved killing.

“Why?” he asked, he couldn’t help but be on guard, this was new to Jon and he didn’t want to leave unless  _he_ had a reason for not wanting Jon in the mansion and if Jon had to guess it was because  _he_ was planning to do something horrible to someone he loved and cared for.

Jon wasn’t too sure if he even wanted to around to see another loved one suffer.

He knew he should try and stop him or at least fight against him but…he already knew the consequences after all the last time Jon tried to against him he took Jon’s powers by using gold kryptonite and he wasn’t sure if he wanted his aunt Kara or his father to suffer the same fate as him.

“The Masters have some of the previous heroes who foolishly thought they could send in a spy to find their weaknesses, sadly, the heroes did not realize that the Masters have their own spy with them, the young Master informed me that he did not want you around while he and the others are having their fun,”

Jon stared at the butler as he continued to talk so casually as if he was talking about the weather and not the fact that  _he_ was going to be torturing one of his friends or his father’s friends.

“Umm…excuse me,”

“Yes,”

“Can’t I just stay here? I mean normally he doesn’t want me to step foot out of the mansion and-“

“Forgive the interruption young sir, but the Master told me that he doesn’t want you around here because he does not want a distraction; he did inform me to tell you that if you do want to stay then you are more than welcome to join him and-“

“On second thought, it is such a beautiful day so why don’t I go out and enjoy it,”

There was no way he was sticking around to see another person he once knew get torture, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle it, nor was he so sure if he could handle the look of betrayal from another person who he once considered an ally.

Jon was about to head out before a hand grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from taking another step.

“While the young Master is giving you some freedom he did advise me that you wear the collar,”

“The-the collar?”

“Yes, the collar, he needs to know where you are and needs to make sure that no one is touching what is his,”

Jon doesn’t even bother to correct him, what’s the point? If he corrected him the older man would remind him of everything he did for his master, how he chose  _him_ over his own father.

Taking a deep breath he turned around and saw the older male already holding the collar.

He was not even going to question where he got it from, knowing him he was probably already carrying it when he came to speak with Jon.

Grabbing the collar he took in the appearance of it, just like always did before he put it on. A deep crimson color with a small yellow R dangling in the center of it, he hated the collar because it had a small tracking device as well as heat sensors, allowing the owner to know if anyone touched what is his as well let him know where the younger of the two is.

Taking a deep breath he put the collar on before the older of the two pushed a small button on a remote control.

A small beeping sound came from the collar before Jon was dismissed.

“Oh, and Master Jon?”

“Yes, Alfred?”

“Do keep in mind that if anyone lays a hand on you, there will be consequences,”

“Yes, Alfred,”

“I am only saying that because Oliver Queen’s son is in town, and I don’t think you need a reminder of what happened the last time the two of you came in contact do you?”

“No Alfred, I don’t,”

“Good, enjoy your day sir,”

“Thank you,”

Jon couldn’t walk fast to get away from both the butler and the mansion.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Going into the city was the worse idea he ever had. Everywhere he went people tried not to bump into to him, or stare at him, or say anything; basically, everyone was trying to do whatever they could to avoid him.

If he were honest with himself, he didn’t blame them. If he were them he would do anything and everything to avoid him as well.

Taking a deep breath, he sat down at the park bench and watch the small children play, two small children caught his attention, a boy with black hair and green eyes and another boy with black hair and blue eyes.

Jon watch with fondness as the two small children ran around and played with one another, he couldn’t help but reminisce on a time when he was still innocent, where the world was simple and he didn’t have to many things to worry about.

“So, the rumors are true,”

Jon flinched as he heard a familiar voice from behind him, he did not want to turn around and see him, he did not want to come face to face with the boy that was hurt because of him.

“Jon,”

Jon shut his eyes and prayed to God, anyone who was willing to listen to him that he would just disappeared.

“Jon, I know you can hear me,”

“Connor, please, if you value your life please just go away,”

“And if you’re still the same person I know you are, you would turn around and look at me,”

Jon continued to ignore him hoping that he would take the hint and go away.

“I’m not leaving until we talk,”

“Connor, the last time you and I talk things did not ended well for you, so please just go away,”

He looked up and saw a few mothers staring at them, no doubt trying to decide if they should contact their rulers or if they should walk away and ignore what they are witnessing. He hoped they would ignore him and go about their day.

“Jon, if you and I don’t talk then I will go to your mother and tell her that you are living a happy life and enjoying yourself while your little boyfriend is torturing innocent heroes. And you and I both know she will believe me, it’ll kill her, but she’ll believe it considering how easily you went with him when he told you to choose a side,”

Jon closed his eyes and tried hard not to cry, because no matter how hard he tried to ignore that Connor was right. It hurt like hell, but it was still the truth. When it was discover what Gotham’s once promising heroes were really up everyone began to choose sides, some agreed with their ideology while others thought that the things they were going to do was wrong and they were seen as villains and not the heroes they once were.

When Jon was asked to choose a side they all thought he would choose his father’s side, after all son of Superman, boy of steel they all knew he would choose the right side unlike his brother who chose their side over Superman’s.

It was a huge surprise when Jon chose a side but not his father’s side, no Jon chose  _his_ side and the look of disbelief and betrayal from both his parents is something he would never forget.

Which is why he knows Connor was right, he could tell his mother every lie about him and she would believe him, why? Because he chose to be with his lover and not his father in every hero’s eyes that was the ultimate betrayal.

Not wanting his mother to suffer any more than she probably already is he decided to face Connor.

Taking a deep breath Jon slowly turned around to stare at the boy who once confessed his love to him and paid a horrible price because of it.

Connor Queen was the son of Dihana Drake and Oliver Queen, he looked every bit of his father with small details from his mother, like her canary cry for one.

Jon tried hard not to stare at the miss limb instead he tried to pay attention to other details but it was hard to since he also had a missing eye and a few scars on his cheek.

Jon could feel his heart dropping as he took in Connor’s appearance, it took everything inside him not to reach him and make sure that he was okay but if he touched him the collar would go off and signal him and if he was being honest with himself he did not want Connor to suffer any more than he already did.

“Jon,” he couldn’t help but smile a little, despite everything he would forever be grateful that the half-Kryptonian was okay and was not suffering at the hands of  _him._

As if reading his mind Jon said,

“You and I both know he would never hurt me,”

“Tch, you mean physically right?”

“No I mean-“

“Mean what Jon? He may not hurt you with his fists but you and I both know he’s found other ways to hurt you,”

Jon tried not to punch Connor in the face, reminding him of the things that has been done to him was something that Jon did not like. Sure there were times when Jon wished that things were different but Jon knew that he loved Jon, that even after all the crazy shit they’ve been through he still loved Jon and would always take care of Jon after seeing his beloved shed a tear or two. However, he knew better than to voice his opinion since Connor would just tell Jon he was being an idiot and didn’t know what he was saying.

Connor stare at the beautiful boy before him, he knew his words must have caused some sort of pain to him since he was being quiet and not saying a word. Which is why he needed to do this, he needed to get Jon far away from these people before he lost what was left of his sanity.

“Jon,”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry,”

“What?” before he could react Connor pulled out a small gun and shot Jon, the half-Kryptonian felt himself getting drowsy he stared at Connor in disbelief as he fell on the ground staring up he saw Connor walking up to him before he drifted off into a sea of unconsciousness.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

When he came to he found himself in an abandon building and Connor standing right in front of him, he saw that Connor was wearing his metal arm, the one that Lex Luthor probably gave him.

“Wh-what the-“

“I’m sorry Jon, but the only way to save you from him is to get you far away from Gotham,”

“What?!” he looked around and realized that he wasn’t in an abandon building but in Connor’s… _room!_ He tried getting up but couldn’t, looking down he saw he was tied in a chair.

“I will admit the one good thing about this whole mess is…that you aren’t as strong as you use to be which means you can’t escape,”

“Are you insane Connor? When he finds out where I am he’ll-“

“He won’t find out Jon,”

“What?”

Connor walks over to his desk and picks up an item before throwing it at Jon, looking down Jon saw that it was the collar that he wore when he was allowed to leave the manor.

“Connor what did you do?”

“I was able to save you Jon, granted I had to do it in the most horrible ways but I still had to do it,”

Looking at Jon Connor was silently begging him to understand why he did what he did, why he had to save him from the Demon head.

“Jon-“

“Are you insane Connor?! Do you have any idea what would happen to you if he finds out? He’ll go crazy and-“

“That’s the thing Jon, without you he’ll be beside himself, hell he’ll be so focus on finding you that he won’t even have time to think of other things like the rest of the team ambushing him,”

“What?”

“I know he’s gonna try and find you, just like I know that he’ll come here and when he does my team will be ready to attack him,”

“Connor, you don’t understand, it’s not just him you have to worry about, it’s also the Red Hood, and, and, Nightwing, Red Robin and Super Boy! Connor my brother Kon joined them because he agreed with everything they were saying and once they find out that I’ve been kidnapped they are going to bring hell on this city!”

Connor stared at Jon before smirking.

“Then I guess we are going to have a big problem on our hands,”

“Connor please, just let me go if you do maybe I can convince them to not hurt you and, and”

Before Jon could continue he felt a pair of lips crashing against his own.

Connor pulled back a little before a small smile spread across his face before he felt Jon headbutting him.

Connor backed up a little before he held onto his nose checking for blood.

“What the hell Jon?”

“That’s what I should be saying?! What the hell were you thinking!”

“Jon-“

“The last time you did something like that you lost an arm Connor! AN ARM! If he saw, you do something like that who knows what would happen to you!”

“Jon! I don’t care okay? I don’t care what happens to me, all I care about,” reaching out Connor gently cupped his cheek.

“Is you Jon, all I care about is knowing you’re okay,”

“Connor please,” Jon could feel his eyes watering at Connor’s confession, this was not something Jon needed to hear right now.

“When you chose him over us, me, it killed me okay? But, now that you are here with me, Jon I am not letting you go okay? I refuse to let you go,”

“Connor, this isn’t something I need right now okay? I need to go back to Gotham, back to-“

“Back to him? Why Jon, why do you need to go back to that, that monster?”

“Because I love him Connor, yeah he’s done horrible things, and he’s a killer and the leader of the League of Assassins but I still love him,”

“He’s also taken your powers, kept you locked up and refused to release you! He’s kept you his prisoner and, and-“

“Connor please, yes he’s done horrible things, but I still love him,”

“I love you Jon, doesn’t that mean something,”

“No, I’m sorry Connor, it doesn’t. Maybe I’m sick or maybe I just love the pain, but no matter what happens, or what anyone says,”

Jon looked Connor in the eyes as he knew his next words were going to break Connor.

“It’ll always be him,”

The room was silent for a couple of minutes before Connor stood up and walked over to Jon. He then bend down and untied him.

Jon stood up and looked at Connor.

“Connor?”

Without thinking Connor punched Jon square in the face, causing the chair to fall.

“You WHORE!” Connor walked over to the boy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him to the wall.

“You filthy, disgusting whore! I try to save you from him and all you do is tell me you would chose him! Despite all the shit he’s done to you! My mother! Our friends!”

“Connor-“

Connor slammed him on the bed and pin his arms above him.

“Connor, what are you doing?”

“It seems that you only love people who treat you like shit, so let’s see how much you’ll love me after I’m done with you,”

“Connor!”

Jon felt Connor’s hand moving south while his other hand held onto his arms.

Before Connor could do anything else the blond felt a sharp object being pressed against his back.

“If you know what’s good for you, you would get off him. Now,”

Connor slowly got off of Jon and stood up and moved as far away from the bed as he possibly could.

“Good boy,”

Jon’s heartrate slowed down as he heard the voice of his Dark Knight.

Opening his eyes, he stared at the cold hard green emerald eyes that belong to Gotham’s ruler, Damian Wayne.

“Beloved,” Damian whispered softly Jon couldn’t help but choke on a sob as he got off the bed and ran to Damian’s arms.

Over the years Damian has grown taller than Jon, which for right now was perfect as Damian held onto the boy who was once as strong as Superman.

“Are you alright,”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Jon whispered softly as he held on to Damian.

Damian’s gaze was soft as he held onto Jon. When his collar was destroyed Damian was beside himself, he and his brothers along with Kon search all of Star City since Alfred informed them that Connor Queen was seen in the neighborhood not to mention the gossip mothers who informed him what happened while Jon was at the park.

As soon as he found out what happened Damian, Dick, Jason, Tim, Connor, and the rest of his siblings went to Star City while his siblings where having their fun destroying Star City Damian took the liberty of torturing his father since he already killed his mother.

Damian lifted Jon’s face to look at him make sure that he wasn’t hurt, sadly he saw a bruise starting to form on his beloved’s porcelain cheek.

“Jonathan,”

Jon’s eyes widen in fear, Damian only used his full name when he was going to kill someone that harmed Jon.

“Ye-yes?”

Damian stroke Jon’s cheek the one where Connor struck him.

Jon could see Damian getting angry as he continued to stare at the bruise that was starting to form.

“Damian, I swear to you, it wasn’t him, I, I fell. I fell and…and,”

“You know better than to lie to me beloved,”

“Damian please, let’s just go home, please leave him alone,”

Damian stared at Connor who was just a few minutes ago was going to hurt his most precious treasure in the worst possible ways. There was no way Damian was going to let him live after this, but first he had to pay for what he did.

“Very well Jon I would not lay a single hand on him so long as he stays here,”

Jon felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders as his grip on Damian tighten, and he whispered a silent thank you.

Connor continued to stare at the pair feeling his heart breaking, not because of what he was going to do but because Jon chose Damian over him, their friends, again. Did he have no shame? How could he be okay to be with that murder? How can he claim to love him after everything he’s done?

He needed to know, needed to ask; despite Damian being there he needed to ask him.

“Jon-“

A loud banging sound was heard as Connor fell to the ground screaming in agony.

Jon pulled away from Damian to see Connor clutching onto his knee as it bleed out.

“Connor!” he tried to pull away but Damian’s grip was strong on him as he struggled with the Dark Knight.

“Todd,”

Jason Todd slipped into the window as he landed next to Damian.

Jon looked to him and saw his gun, he should have known that Jason was nearby, no doubt he was the one who fired and hit Connor.

“Demon Brat,”

Jon stared back and forth between them before Damian order him to grab Connor since they were all heading back to Gotham.

“Damian, you said you wouldn’t hurt him,” Jon said looking at Damian’s masked face hoping that his Demon Prince would just leave him be. Connor already suffered enough he didn’t need any more pain added to his life.

“I said I would not lay a single hand on him so long as he stays here, which is why Red Hood over there is going to bring him back to Gotham where I have every right to bring as much harm to him as I can,”

Jon closed his eyes as tears fell from them, he should have known better than to believe that Damian would let Connor live.

It was foolish of him to even think that Connor was going to live to see another day when he did the one thing Damian would never let anyone get away with.

He touched Damian’s most price possession, he took him from his cage and harmed him, there was no way in hell he was going to live to see another day after what he did.

Jon didn’t even bother wasting his breath and begging Damian to let him have any mercy nor did he try to stop Damian.

The last time he did that his father was the one who paid the price and that is something that Jon is still not over with.

He felt Damian lifting him up bridal style and took him to the window, opening his eyes he saw the bat jet, and Kon floating in the air Dick Grayson was in the driver seat while Tim Drake was in the passenger seat. Damian must’ve called them when he found where Jon was. The Demon Prince stepped in while Jason tossed the son of the Green Arrow to Kon signaling him to send the brat to Gotham.

Kon nodded his head, before he took off he took one look at Jon just to make sure he was alright, Jon was thankful that his bruised cheek was being pressed against Damian’s chest, if Kon saw it he would probably kill Connor half way to Gotham.

Kon gave Jon a tiny smile, silently telling him he was glad he was okay before he took off. Jon tried to smile back but he knew once they were back in Gotham either Tim or Damian would inform Kon of what happened while Jon was away. He watched as his older brother took off and left him alone with the Wayne brothers.

Damian ordered Nightwing to take them home as he stroke Jon’s cheek.

“I was worried about you,” he whispered softly as he stared into Jon’s baby blue eyes.

“Damian, I’m fine,” Jon grabbed onto Damian’s hand and squeezed it.

Damian didn’t say anything he just lean forward and kissed his forehead.

“When we get home, Alfred would take you to our room, I don’t want you around Connor any more than you already had to be,”

Translation, once we get back to the manor, you will be locked up until I deem it safe for you to step outside again, you will also be locked in our room because I don’t want to hear you plea for an asshole’s life because he doesn’t deserve to live.

Taking a deep breath Jon just snuggled closer to Damian and closed his eyes to get some rest. He had a long day and he just wants it to be over.

Damian stared down at his beloved resting against his chest. When the collar alert him that someone had took it off Damian almost lost it, he had to be calm and rational before he could do something, like destroying all of Gotham and Metropilse just because.

After finding out that Connor Queen was in the city, and the gossip women of Gotham told him they saw him talking to Jon he and his siblings along with Kon took to a Star City and set off to destroy it.

Granted Damian knew where Connor was but before he could go to him he had to take care of something.

Finding Green Arrow was easy for him and once he found him Damian and Oliver Queen fought one another and if Damian was honest he was the easiest hero to defeat, maybe it was because he was mad at him because his son took his beloved, or maybe it was because he just plain hated Queen, but he was able to take him down with ease.

Once he was done with Queen, he went to find Jon. When he did it took everything not to kill Oliver where he was, he was touching Jon in places only Damian could touch, he was going to do the most disgusting thing anyone could do to another human being.

Damian and his family maybe cold-blooded killers but even they hated rapists as much as the next guy, not to mention he put his hands-on Jon, bruised his perfect skin, whatever the reason for it Damian didn’t care, he was going to end Queen in the most brutal ways possible.

Dick, Jason, and Tim where thankful quiet as they all drove home, they knew their younger brother needed time to process what happened and how he was going to kill Connor for what he did.

Once they arrived back to the Manor Damian took Jon to his room and asked Alfred to check on him make sure he didn’t suffer any other injures.

Once he gave Jon a kiss on his forehead he left him to Pennyworth and went down to the dungeon where Queen was being held.

Entering the room, he saw Kon already giving him a beating, Damian may or may not have told Tim what happened who then told Kon who was now beating the crap out of Queen.

“That’s enough Clone,” Damian said, Kon turned to glare at Gotham’s ruler was carrying a plastic bag. Despite all the horrible things he’s done to Jon, Kon still trusted him because at the end of the day he still protected Jon a hell of a lot better than their good for nothing father.

“If you want him to truly pay for what he did I suggest you stop beating him to a pulp, besides death is too good for this asshole he needs to be punish for what he did,”

“Can’t argue with that,” Kon said as he glared at the boy who was struggling to remain conscious.

“You’re right, you can’t now be a good solider and go check on Jon, he’s gonna wanna come down here once he wakes up and I don’t want to hear him plea for this pathetic worm’s life,”

Kon nodded his head as he threw one last punch to Connor’s stomach before he headed to check on his little brother.

Once gone both he and Connor stared at one another. One with an arrogant smirk and the other tried to stare him down but couldn’t do to the fact that one of his eyes was swollen shut and he fought to remain conscious.

“How the mighty have fallen,” Damian said as he walked closer to his captive.

“It must kill you to know that no matter how hard you try to get him back, Jon will always chose me,”

Connor looked into the demon’s eyes before speaking,

“He…he’s only with you be…beca…because he’s afraid,”

“Afraid? What exactly would Jon be afraid of? Me? Well that’s not possible since he is always choosing despite knowing what I’ve done, my family? I don’t think so since he also knows that I wouldn’t let them hurt him even if he chose to leave me willingly which we both know he’ll never do. So please Queen enlighten me and tell me what exactly does my beloved fear?”

Connor tried to glare at him as he opened his mouth and continue to guilt trip him-or in his case try because he had a feeling that everything he said Damian had an answer for everything.

“You…took, you took his powers from him,”

“Of course, I did, you and every superhero where using him for your own selfish gains, not to mention Superman tried to kill my mother. What better way to get back at him then by taking his son’s super powers, besides Jon was trying to free Superman so I had to punish him,”

Connor didn’t know what to say, Damian took Jon’s powers for no good reason at all! Jon didn’t deserve any of that, he deserved to be with someone who loved him, respected him; not someone who would punish him for the smallest things and kept him locked up in a cage.

“You…you…”

“I what? Am sick? Don’t deserve Jon? A cold heartless asshole who should rot in hell?” You really need to come up with better and more creative things if you want to hurt me,”

Connor continue to glare at the assassin, he wanted to stab him, kill him, bring him as much pain as he did to all his friend and allies.

“Well, seeing as you have nothing to say or do I have to get back to my beloved and make sure he is okay,”

Damian turned to leave but stopped in his tracks.

“Oh, before I forget,” he walked to Connor and dropped the plastic bag he then opened it and grabbed what was inside it. Once he pulled it out Connor felt like vomiting as he stare at the sever head of his father.

Damian dropped on the ground and looked at Connor with a satisfying smirk.

“thought you might enjoy some company since you are going to be here for a long, long time,”

Damian stood up and headed to the stair well. As he was half way to the door he heard Connor screaming, Damian couldn’t help but chuckle, he’ll be begging for death by tomorrow morning.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Damian entered his room to see that Jon was already awake as he stared into his lap lost in his own thoughts.

“Beloved,” Jon flinched as he looked up to meet Damian’s emerald green eyes.

“Damian,” he whispered as he got out of the bed and ran towards him.

Damian took his beloved into his arms as he kissed the top of his head.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,”

The two pulled back a little before Damian kissed Jon’s lips Jon couldn’t help but kiss him back, Damian then lifted Jon off the ground as Jon wrapped his legs around Damian’s waist.

The two pulled back a little and stared into each other’s eyes. Damian’s hand came to cup Jon’s bruised cheek. He knew that he was not done torturing Connor but for now he would leave him alone with his father’s severed head, he’ll see what other torturous things he can come up with to make him pay for what he did.

“Damian?”

“Yes beloved?”

“About Connor-“

“I don’t want to hear his name right now beloved, if I hear it I’ll go down the cellar and kill him understood?”

Jon bit his lip and nodded his head, Damian gave him a soft smile before he lean forward and kissed his forehead.

“Please beloved, I just need to hold you and make sure you are really here and not some figment of my imagination,”

“Okay,”

“Thank you,”

Damian lead them to his bed where he laid Jon down before he laid down next to him Jon turned to his side and laid his head on Damian’s chest, Damian stroke Jon’s back as he stared down at his beloved.

Yes, their relationship was fucked up one with Damian being a cold ruthless killer who punished Jon when he disobeyed him by taking his powers and forcing him to watch as Damian tortured people, people that Jon once knew and Jon, sweet innocent Jon would do anything Damian asked of him even convincing Kathy to be their spy, then again Jon didn’t need to convince her since she was already on Damian’s side.

Sometimes Damian wonder if she chose his side because of Jon or because of Maya, either way he didn’t care all he care about is that she made sure she gave him information from the inside.

Still, despite their relationship being fucked up Damian still loved Jon and he would do anything for him and kill anyone who tried to take him from Damian.

Jon laid on Damian’s chest as he began to think of what he told Connor and how true his words were. No matter what Damian did, no matter who he hurt-himself included-Jon would always love and pick Damian.

Yes, their relationship was fucked up in many ways but in Jon’s eyes the good out did the bad. Damian would do anything to protect him and he loved and cared for Jon and was always there for him.

“Damian?”

“Yes beloved?”

“I love you,”

Damian smiled, a rare smile that only Jon and a few others got to see.

“I love you too beloved,”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on my tumblr
> 
> https://go-n-ef.tumblr.com/


End file.
